justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamite
( ) |artist= |from = album |tvfilm = |year=2010 |mode=Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |dg= / / / |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) Easy (Remake) |effort= (Classic) (Mashup) Low (Remake) |nogm=2 each (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |pc= / / / (JD3) / / / (Remake) / / / (Beta) |gc=Red/Cyan/Gold/Blue |lc=Orange (Remake) |mashup=Mashup available (JD3) |pictos = 53 (Original) 52 (Remake) 61 (Mashup) |kcal=23 11.4 (Remake) |dura=3:25 |nowc = DynamiteQUAT DynamiteAR (Mashup) |audio = |perf= Natsuko Ferguson (P2)https://youtu.be/mJVZbp0HW-A?t=9m4s Juliana Herrera (P3)https://youtu.be/xFXK3TQmi1U?t=3m21s Mehdi Kerkouche (P4)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=1m59s}}"Dynamite" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine consists of two men (P1 and P4) and two women (P2 and P3). The coaches appear to be wearing 30's clothes with Asian influences. In the remake, the clothes they wear are in a slightly darker shade. P1 P1 wears a blue shirt with red suspenders. He has dark blue hair (which is hard to see due to his hat), a blue hat with a yellow line, and a cyan shirt with a red tie. In the remake, his suit and hat are much darker and are all roughly the same color as his hair. P2 P2 wears a red with golden dragon designs on it. She has short dark blue hair with a red brooch in it, and wears red pumps. She also wears a dark blue bracelet on her left hand. In the remake, the bracelet is slightly more purple. P3 P3 wears a cyan dress with cherry red and blue designs. She has dark blue hair with a cyan brooch in it. She wears a blue feather boa and cyan pumps. In the remake, her feather boa and the blue and red designs on her dress are in a much darker shade of blue, and are roughly the same color as her hair. P4 P4 wears a yellow shirt with dark blue lines, a cyan collar, and cyan cuffs. He has dark blue hair (which is hard to see due to his hat), a yellow hat, a dark blue vest with cyan buttons, dark blue pants, a cherry red bow tie, and cherry red shoes. Dynamitequat coach 1@2x.png|P1 dynamitequat_coach_4_big.png|P1 (Remake) Dynamitequat coach 2@2x.png|P2 dynamitequat_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Dynamitequat coach 3@2x.png|P3 dynamitequat_coach_3_big.png|P3 (Remake) Dynamitequat coach 4@2x.png|P4 dynamitequat_coach_1_big.png|P4 (Remake) Background The routine takes place in a dinner theater, with lights from the stage and light pillars. It is very bright and orange. Mashup has a Mashup on that can be unlocked with Mojo. Dancers *''TiK ToK'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Rasputin'' *''California Gurls'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' GM *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in the Classic routine. Note that they are done consecutively: Gold Move 1: Put your hands out in a "wave pattern" with P2 going to the left, P1 going to the right, followed by P3 going to the left, and finally P4 going to the right. Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1 but in the opposite direction. Dynamite gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Dynamite gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Dynamite gm 1 remake.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Dynamite gm 2 Remake.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Dynamite gm 1 updated.png|Gold Move 1 (Updated Remake) Dynamite gm 2 updated.png|Gold Move 2 (Updated Remake) Dynamite gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Put your hands up and out in a "V" position and then make a "U" shape. (Hey Boy Hey Girl) Dynamitemu gm 1.png|Gold Move (Hey Boy Hey Girl) Dynamitemu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashup: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) *''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Dance Quest appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Mushroom Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *R&B Vibes *Dance Crews *Oldies but Goldies *Dance into the 2000s *All Songs A-E *Quartets * *Unlimited A-E Trivia General *The official radio edit is used, in which "f**k" is censored *In , the audio preview has been changed: when was first released into the game, the second verse was heard in the audio preview. However, in the new audio preview, the second chorus can now be heard. Classic *The lights in the background are recycled from Hey Ya. *In different versions of the choreography, the Gold Move effects change. In for Wii and PS3, it goes in and plays four after-shines; on Xbox 360, instead, it goes in, waits a second and then displays only one after-shine if at least one player gets it correct. In , it does not go in (as it tends not to for Dance Crews), and it only shows one after-shine. *In the Beta version, the dancers were originally going to have different color schemes. **This can be seen in a promotional picture that contains some of the Beta elements for , as well as some pictograms in the original pictograms sprite whose colors match with the beta color schemes. Here is a list of the beta elements concerning the dancers: ***P1 was originally going to wear red instead of light blue. His tie was blue, his hat was red, and parts of his shoes were also red. Also, his glove was going to be dark blue. ***P2 was originally going to wear dark blue instead of red. The flower accessory on her head was blue, along with her shoes. ***P3 s Beta version was similar to her in-game look. However, parts of her dress were purple, and her feather boa was going to be red. ***P4 s Beta colors were also similar to his final ones. However, instead of a blue glove, he had a red glove, his pants were more purple, his bowtie was blue, and his shoes were blue as well. *'' '' is included in the demo version of on Xbox 360, as well as California Gurls. *At the beginning of the Xbox 360 version of the routine, some hubbub can be heard before Taio Cruz starts singing. *In the remake, P4 s hair sometimes becomes white. *The golden outline of the Gold Move pictograms in the remake was originally missing. **This was fixed when the pictogram sprite was updated on an unknown date. *In , P1 and P4 were flipped in the coach selection menu for a short period of time. This was fixed later. *''You're On My Mind'' uses the original look of the coaches, mixed with updated pictograms exclusively for that routine. In Rabiosa (Mashup), the original look is still used, but the pictograms are from . Mashup *The Gold Move done by Hey Boy Hey Girl was not originally counted as a Gold Move. **The Gold Move might've been added due to the fact that every mashup in Just Dance 3 has a gold move. Gallery Game Files DynamiteJDWii2.png|'' '' Dynamitequat.jpg|''Dynamite'' (Remake) Dynamitemashup.png|'' '' (Mashup) Rabiosamu_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Dynamitequat jdu albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) Dynamitequat cover albumbkg.png| album background Dynamitequat banner bkg.png| menu banner Dynamitequat map bkg.png| map background Dynamitequat_cover@2x.jpg| cover DynamiteQUAT_Cover_1024.png| cover 47dynamite.png|P2 s avatar in 47.png|P2 s avatar in and later games 20047.png|Golden avatar 30047.png|Diamond avatar Dynamite P4 Avatar.png|P1 s avatar in pictos-sprite DYnamite.png|Pictograms Dynamite pictos-atlas updated.png|Pictograms (Updated) Dynamite jd3 background.png| background (Classic) Tex1 512x512 9c7ce34eb95625e1 14.png|Background texture (Mashup) In-Game Screenshots SJDP41-26.png| '' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-27.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Dynamitequat jdwii2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Dynamitequat jdwii2 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen DynamiteQUAT jd2017 load.png| loading screen DynamiteQUAT jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen DynamiteQUAT jd2017 scoring.png| scoring screen DynamiteQUAT jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu DynamiteQUAT jd2018 load.png| loading screen DynamiteQUAT jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen DynamiteQUAT jd2019 load.png| loading screen DynamiteQUAT jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images JD3DYNAMITE.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Xbox 360) Beta Elements Dynamitebeta.png|Beta color scheme Dynamitequat beta pictos 1 2.png|Beta pictograms 1 and 2 dynamitequat beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Others Dynamitequat jd2016 menu progression.gif| menu progression Dynamitequat jd3 picto.png| pictogram found in the files Dynamitequat jdnow coachmenu error.PNG|Coach selection screen error in (P1 ad P4s positions were swapped) Dynamitequat_jd2019_p4 error.png|P4 s hair glitch (it occasionally turns white) Videos Official Music Video Taio Cruz - Dynamite Dynamite (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Dynamite - Gameplay Teaser (US) Dynamite - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Dynamite - Just Dance 3 (Demo) Dynamite - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Dynamite - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Dynamite - Just Dance Wii 2 Dynamite - Just Dance Now Dynamite - Just Dance 2016 Dynamite - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Dynamite Dynamite - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Dynamite (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Dynamite (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions Dynamite - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Dynamite - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Dynamite (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:Dynamite tr:Dynamite de:Dynamite Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Taio Cruz Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Remade Songs Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Natsuko Ferguson Category:Clean versions Category:Downgrade Category:Songs from Demo Versions Category:Unlockables